


Slowly the Sun

by flxdaisy



Series: JunDongChan Soft Poly Adventures [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Chan wonders what it means but its okay, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, both Jun and Donghun like taking care of Chan, some soft poly goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxdaisy/pseuds/flxdaisy
Summary: Yuchan chalked it up to being homesick.  He missed the warm touches and affections from his family back home so he simply fell into a similar routine with his hyungs.





	Slowly the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so I'm very sorry for any mistakes!

It started slowly.

The affections would show themselves in gentle touches. Junhee would come up behind Yuchan after a successful busking section with a hair ruffle and a comforting rub on the lower back. Yuchan would lean in, trying to grasp as much body heat as he could manage before being buckled into the back of their managers van where he would inevitably fall asleep, only being woken up by Donghun’s gentle “Channie, Channie we’re here”s and hands on Yuchan’s shoulders.

Yuchan chalked it up to being homesick. He missed the warm touches and affections from his family back home so he simply fell into a similar routine with his hyungs. In the very beginning, he would spend nights awake wondering what it meant, wondering why he felt his heart swell from a simple squeeze to his knee from Junhee, or a side hug from Donghun. Soon the fatigue began to show itself on his face in the form of eye bags and a splotchy complexion, making his members progressively more worried with time. 

After a particularly difficult practice, where in Junhee had scolded him for messing up on more than one occasion, Yuchan could do nothing in response but collapse onto the studio floor and allow the tears to escape from his exhausted eyes. The room fell silent, save for the tired, broken heaving of Yuchan’s breath, and a tense beat passed before the newly assigned leader Junhee stormed out leaving the other three boys to deal with the situation. Donghun taking a moment before telling Byeongkwan and Sehyoon to tend to Yuchan while he went to find Junhee.

To this day Yuchan doesn’t know what Donghun and Junhee spoke about, all he knows is that Junhee entered the room again, and all it took was one glance from Yuchan’s tear stained face for the leader to breakdown and collapse onto the maknae. Rapidly mumbled promises and apologies fell into Yuchan’s ear. Yuchan was slightly startled by how much more he enjoyed the embrace of Junhee compared to the small group hug he was previously in with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. He chose to ignore the nagging feeling in favour of wraping his arms around Junhee, ensuring him that he was fine, just tired. While there would be many future occurrences similar to this one— exhaustion tugging at the corners of sanity, they would be resolved with words, and more often than not, the warm comforting hand of the leader moving soothingly on Yuchan’s back.

Donghun and Junhee balanced each other out when it came to tending to the youngest. Donghun making sure Junhee wasn’t too harsh when the stress became too much, and Junhee making sure that Donghun didn’t coddle Yuchan more than what was necessary. It fell into a system, and while there had been bumps concerning their relationship in the past, and there were likely more bumps ahead, neither of the two would ever consider stopping.

Yuchan still had sleepless nights, but now they were often interrupted by Donghun sneaking over to youngest’s sleeping pad and wordlessly wrapping his arms around the smaller, pulling him until back met chest and the rise and fall of their chests fell into line. Yuchan allowing himself to fade into the eldests warmth rather than thinking about what his racing heart and oddly calmed mind could imply.

Sometimes Yuchan would wake the next morning to an empty space beside him, the only sign of last night’s events present in the still warm spot on the pad beside him.

Other times, he would wake still in Donghun’s arms, and pretend to sleep as the other eventually woke up and slipped away to start on breakfast.

(Sometimes Yuchan would feel a hand stroke his cheek before the other left, and he would do his best to control his breathing. Even still, he had a sneaking suspicion Donghun knew of his attempts at acting though neither would dare mention it, the ritual becoming to sacred.)

Then there were the times where they both would sleep in, and Junhee would have to crawl over as the sun started to filter into the room and kneel next to the two of them, gently shaking them, smiling softly when they would stir awake. Those moments, where he felt the warmth of both Donghun’s body and of the leaders smile— those moments were his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so I love this ship with all my heart so I'm going to be making it into a little series of JunDongChan soft poly adventures. If you have any requests or ideas I would love them! My tumblr and twitter are both @7aesb if you want to yell at me there :)


End file.
